Breathing
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: A moment or two with you. A kiss here and there, thats all I need. 30 Kisses Challenge. Zax x Aerith
1. 17: Kilohertz

He had wanted it, oh how he had wanted it. From the moment he saw it in the store window he had wanted it. Sure he didn't really need it and he could almost hear his wallet crying out in pain whenever his thoughts drifted to the perfect prize. But that didn't matter, it was the new love in his life.

So he had saved, setting aside large amounts of his paycheck for three months; refusing to purchase anything that wasn't necessary. He even contemplated not paying his electric bill for a month to save a few more gil but when the first true love in his life threatened to stop cooking for him he relented.

That didn't matter anymore, the saving had been worth it. Now he had it and had to show it off.

"Baby. Sweetie. Honey. Doll," he called, trying to summon his girlfriend from the kitchen. "Babe!"

When she refused to answer him, he tried a new tactic.

"Aerith, can you please come here. I want to show you something."

"Coming!"

Tossing the instruction manual onto the couch next to him, he plucked the controller from the crack between the cushions.

Aerith shuffled into the living room, pulling her hair up into a sloppy ponytail.

"Don't tell me you bought that monster of a sound system," she moaned unhappily. "Zax, you don't need something like that. Your old stereo was fine."

Flicking the power button, he chose to ignore her attempt at logic. Static blasted its way into the living room, nearly knocking him against the back of the couch. Fiddling with the controls the radio flipped off and the CD started up. Grinning, he relaxed into the cushions kicking his legs up to rest on the table.

"Listen to that sound," he yelled over the music. "Its perfect!"

"Ca… Own…"

"What?"

"Down!"

He could almost hear what Aerith was trying to say over the pounding music.

"Turn it down!" Aerith screamed, lips inches away from his ear.

Zax nearly jumped off the couch, almost striking Aerith on the chin with his shoulder. Fumbling with the controller he turned down the music.

"It's a thing of beauty," he purred to the controller, rubbing his thumb along the side. "The kilohertz on this baby."

"Do you have any idea what you are talking about?" Aerith asked, trying to rub the ringing out of her ears.

"Of course. Kilohertz, you know, sound thingies," Zax murmured, shoulders slumping.

"Sound thingies," Aerith giggled, her happy demeanor cutting into his joy.

"You're no fun," he sulked, turning the stereo off. "Don't I at least sound like I know what I'm talking about? Girls are suppose to like that, right?"

Smiling, Aerith leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Nah, just be yourself," she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek softly. "Its what I love about you the most."

He grinned, joy instantly restored. Reaching back, he got a good grip and tugged her over the back of the couch and onto his lap.

"Love about me the most, huh?" He grinned, refocusing his attention on his first love, the stereo forgotten.

* * *

This is a WIP fic. There will be 30 stand alone chapters that follow 30 individual themes. One overriding theme though, a kiss. They won't be in order, maybe when I finish them all I will put them into order, maybe not. Check out the following link for themes http/community. 


	2. 22: Cradle

"I didn't order that!" The voice was rushed, trying to explain its way out of a bad situation. "I sweat to you, I did not order that."

There was no response, just the soft breathing of someone startled out of words.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at it?"

"Stare at it." Was the response.

Silence carried on between the two and the object of their attention.

"You know," he started and then stopped. "Hmm."

The silence continued, the only sound was the rustling of clothes as they breathed. Glancing up at him, she could see the confusing written across his face. Brain trying to come up with something to say that was neither stupid nor harmful.

"You know," he tried again, "if I didn't know you so well, I would think that you were trying to tell me something."

And so he went with the stupid, not surprising her in the least.

"I told you already!" She huffed, stomping her foot on the ground.

He laughed, reaching out to pull her into his arms. "I know. I know."

Resting his chin on the top of her head, he smiled at her frustration.

"So what are you going to do with it?" She asked, swatting at one of his roaming hands. "It was a gift for you."

Shrugging, he laced his fingers together at her waist and continued to scrutinize the object. It wouldn't fit into his apartment, the coloring was all off and the frilly edges just scream anti-manliness.

"I got it!" He exclaimed brightly, patting himself on the back as he vanished into the bedroom. The sound of crashing, something falling from a high distance and a stream of obscenities following a shout of pain filtered in from the bedroom.

She opened her mouth to call out when a large pile of clothes and other assorted items appeared in the doorway. A pair of dark eyes barely peeked around the side, maneuvering his way around the stuff in his living room and back to her side.

With a grin she couldn't see but knew was there, he dumped the armful of stuff he had brought with him from the bedroom.

"Zax! It's a cradle, not a laundry basket."

"What? Did you want me to run out and get a baby to put in it?" He inquired, rubbing his side absentmindedly. "Don't answer that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Glancing up, aching side all but forgotten, he looked at her not liking the tone of her voice. With a dreamy glow in her eyes, she was looking at the cradle now overflowing with dirty clothes.

Catching one of her hands, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist softly.

"Maybe one day?"


	3. 10: Number 10

The room was heavy with the Midgar midsummer heat. The windows were closed tight against the noise of a city that never slept; leaving the bedroom uncomfortably stale. A few small fans had been spread out to random locations in the room but all they managed to do was swirl around the hot air.

It was a thoroughly uncomfortable night that was always bound to get worse.

"Mmm." A thick voice mumbled, slightly muffled as the owner of the voice was nearly smothering himself with a pillow. "Chicken, no ho- take the bat."

Aerith nearly slapped her hands over hers in frustration; then thought about slapping a hand over Zax's mouth to silence the flow of words. This was why she hated the hot weather, outside of waking up sticky and irritable was that Zax talked in his sleep.

Only when it was hot though, give him cool weather and he as silent as the dead. She poked him viciously in the back trying to rise him from his sleep but all that accomplished was a stray hand clumsily swatting at the place her finger had just been.

"Can yo- I wa- Mmm chicken."

He was talking about food again, then again he was always talking about food even while awake. He would carry on one sided conversations about food and an assortment of other random things, such as the bat he had just made mention too.

The bed heaved under her as he flopped over onto his back which signaled that his incoherent blabbering was about to become much louder. Just like his one track mind, his vocal volume carried over into sleep.

"Chicken good."

Shrieking quietly toward the ceiling, she kicked the mattress in frustration; the sheets tangling around her failing bare legs.

"Ten."

"What?"

"Number Ten," he answered, still asleep.

Bracing herself on an elbow, she sat up and stared at him. This was something new to her.

"Ten. Number ten."

She did slap him this time, aiming for his arm instead of his face. The only reaction was another mumbling of the word ten and a tiny smile that vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Zax!" She called, pinching his side lightly on the side knowing it was of little good.

"Ten."

"Don't say I didn't try another way."

Pinching his nose closed, she lay her lips against his. The response was near instantaneous, he bucked against the bed once and then surged upwards, throwing her sideways. Tumbling out of the bed, she landed on the floor with a loud thump, echoed by another thump from the other side of the bed.

"Oww," she moaned, rubbing her abused backside.

"What? What!"

She was glad to hear the coherence in his voice, even if it was slightly raised with confusion from being abruptly awoken in the middle of the night from lack of oxygen.

"Aerith?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I on the floor?"

Sitting up, she pulled her pink tank top down and grinned at him well aware that he couldn't see her.

"You fell."

"Where are you?"

"Other side of the bed," she informed him and then added for good measure "on the floor."

The mattress coils squeaked under his weight as he crawled across the bed and his face came into her line of vision, staring down at her.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he sat and beckoned to her.

"Question."

Scooting forward on her knees to sit between his legs, she kept her eyes on him trying to put on the most innocent face she could manage.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just try to suffocate me?"

Wrapping his legs around her to keep her from bolting, he looked down at her in all seriousness. The innocent façade shattered and she collapsed into a fit of giggles, burying her face into his chest. The lack of sleep and hot weather was beginning to make her giddy.

"So cruel," he pouted, the shaking of her shoulders against his chest indicated that she probably wasn't listening to him.

She climbed back into bed and lay down next to him once she got control of her giggles.

"Aerith, if you feel like suffocating me again, at least wait until I'm awake to give me a chance to fight back," he said, turning over onto his back. "Now though, sleep time."

A few minutes later, his breathing was deep and even indicating that he had already drifted off to sleep. Closing her eyes and letting the whirl of the fans calm her, she tried to return to sleep herself. The sound of murmuring from the sleeping figure next to her caused her eyes to snap back open.

"Ten."

"Zax!"

"Number ten."

* * *

Okay... I absolutely HATE the end to this lil fic, although its a hundred times better then the first ending so that should indicate how bad the first ending was. Title has been changed to "Breathing" which will make more sense later. And the fact that I like to listen to Breathing by Lifehouse while writing this. XD 


	4. 19: Red

The sound of bullets tore through the air and the world erupted in agony. The soldier had been ruthless, but young and aim slightly off. Most of the bullets meant for his head and torso had pierced the ground around him but some hit their intended mark. His body jerked as the searing lead slammed into his chest, back arched by the force and he couldn't stop the scream that tore its way out of his throat.

Crimson wetness splashed across his face, blurring the vision in his right eye.

"What about this one?"

Fingers digging into the ground, his body fought to raise itself up in a vain attempt to continue to protect the limp figure with the lifeless blue eyes lying nearby.

"Leave him al-" Body shuddering under the effort, the plea trailed off into a gagging cough.

He didn't hear what they said, but he did hear them leaving. Leaving them to die on this jagged cliff overlooking the city that hid them and rejected their reality.

This was the punishment for his carelessness, for his lack of focus. When the city had finally materialized on the horizon his thoughts had drifted elsewhere.

_I just wanted to see her again, _he wanted to scream, instead settling on another body shaking cough, _just one last time. _

He built up her face in his memory, green eyes warm with laughter, long hair he could run his fingers through just to hear her sigh contently.

Dampness, something other then his own blood splashed against his lips, a harsh contrast from the image he was clinging to. Her lips were always warm, leaving a tingling sensation wherever she would lay them.

The vision with those green eyes shattered, replaced with blue eyes slowly coming into focus, wide with the realization of the horror that lay around them.

His breathing was labored, the world around him growing ragged around the edges.

_Please_, he pleaded to whoever would listen as the world slowly faded around him, _please let me see her again._

_Just one more time._

_

* * *

_I hate writing Zax's death, always makes me sad.

To my reviewer that was confused about last chapter. Number ten on 30 kisses is just that Number Ten, so that is why Zax mumbles about number ten. Hope that clears it up!


	5. 21: Violence

The scream pierced the air, ragged and torn from a throat already worn from hours of screaming. The only light in the room swung from the ceiling, casting an eerie glow across the small room. The medical instruments, some stained crimson, caught the light and reflected it back to the ceiling.

"Zax!"

Jerking up, he fought against the bonds that pinned him in place. Name lingering in the air before finally fading into another scream.

Wide eyed he stared at the table on the other side of the room, the figure laying on the table, back arched in agony and the person hovering over the top. Light illuminated the two figures momentarily, scarlet and pink clashing violently on the metal table.

Flashes of silver.

Splashes of red.

Another scream.

Struggling against the bonds that held him, wrists raw as he twisted against the shackles that imprisoned him.

"Please," he cried. "Please stop."

There was no response to his plea, no response to halt the agony he was witnessing, the horror the figure on the table was victim to.

"Zax!"

It was the only sound they knew, the only word a mind overwhelmed with violence could comprehend. It was the name he carried, a name usually whispered in affection by the tortured innocent.

He loathed the very sound of it now. First cried in shock, then in hollered anger, finally shrieked in desperation.

Couldn't free himself from the bindings, only could rely on the images of that scalpel already stained red driven deep into one of those dark laughing eyes.

Falling against the wall, shoulder muscles screaming their complaints he tried desperately to block out the sounds.

Tearing. Cries. Laughter.

The sounds of his own sobbing, heart swearing vengeance, mind screaming defeat.

Tried to block out the feelings of the surrounding. The metal slicing into flesh, cold blood streaming down battered arms. The still lingering warmth, the feeling of petals brushing against his lips that were now torn and bleeding, screaming out his name.

Couldn't shake the feeling. Couldn't let go of the last embrace, the last fleeting kiss before they were torn apart. The sound of flesh ripping and blood flowing freely. Agony. Pain. Violence and torture.

The cry that tore its way out of him threw his head backwards, eyes open catching sight of green staring at him, lost within the waves of anguish.

"AERITH!"

* * *

Just a random "What If" Alternate Universe, probably never gonna happen but fun anyways story. This theme was violence. How the community works is there are 30 themes and the story must include a kiss. How you approach the theme is up to you. 


	6. 24: Good Night

He loved to watch her sleep, to see her face relaxed and void of all emotions except the tranquility of dreams.

It was pure sentimental crap and he knew it, it was also something that was never to be shared with people outside of the bedroom. For him, it was a very private and personal enjoyment of his, something he would very rarely even share with her.

How he could come home from work, tune everything out and just listen to the sound of her breathing. It was calming in a way, anywhere she was he would be, no matter what.

Fingers moved across the pillow, silken brown hair lifted to his lips, kissing the strands lightly; imprinting the feel and scent to his memory.

It was now that his mind started up, thinking of all the things he wanted to say all the words of love and devotion that she deserved to hear. Every time he tried they caught in his throat so he always was left to settle on the easiest words before falling asleep.

"Good night."

She opened her eyes slowly when his breathing became slow and steady in her ear. Turning to look at him, reaching out to gently brush a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He smiled unconsciously in his sleep a little half smile that vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"I love you too."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviewed everybody! I am loving them! Here is Number 24: Good Night.  



	7. 16: Invinsible Unrivaled

It was a game or change and at these games he was king. To find out when the change was right and then strike swiftly, never back down and never give in.

Most importantly though, ignore all distractions! Ignore the perfectly shaped cleavage across the table, the hot sticky evening air and the way that small tank top clung to the curves of a beautiful put together body

Ignore all distractions!

"How many?"

"None, thank you."

Oh she was good, that sly smile and those innocent green eyes. But he was better and now it was time to up the odds.

"How about a bet?"

"That good?"

Grinning, he shrugged nonchalantly, trying to play off her observation. Because even if it sounded like a question, it was clearly another of her keen observations.

"Invincible?" She asked, shaking out her ponytail.

"Never had a rival I couldn't best."

The tapping of a foot against the floor indicated she was thinking it over.

"Okay, I'm game."

And once again, the stakes had been raised.

"If I win, you must lavish every inch of my body with love."

Eyes widened, a very unladylike noise escaped from behind her lips.

"And if you win?"

She just smiled, adjusting one of the straps on her top.

"Since you have never lost, it seems somewhat pointless to give away my bet."

"Tease," he replied, shifting his legs under the table. "Ready?"

Nodding behind her raised hands, she made a gesture to him.

"You go first."

He lay the cards down on the table, mentally patting himself on the back as the row of red showed up perfectly.

"Straight Flush," he proclaimed happily. "And now you."

"Hmm," she replied, lowering her hand to the table. "Royal flush."

"No way!"

Jumping to his feet, he examined the cards carefully glaring at the royal faces that mocked him.

"I win." She smiled at him, completely innocent except for the beginning of a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Now about that bet."

* * *

"I refuse!" He cried, stomping his foot in defiance. "This is bad enough as is! I refuse to go out where people can see me."

"Aw, but you look so adorable!"

Glancing up into the mirror, he cringed at the reflection that stared back at him. First it was the pink boxers, he could go along with that, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy parading around in as little clothes as possible. But then she added the pink socks, pink socks with frilly lace at the edges.

Now she was just going to far! So he refused the last part of the bet, still trying to figure out where she had kept all this stuff hidden without his knowledge.

"It will only be for a few minutes," she responded, trying to coax him into the last part of the bet. "Common Mr. Invincible, this should be a cake walk for you."

"You are a cruel, vicious woman," he pouted as she pushed him closer to the door. "Only a few minutes, right?"

"Right," she answered, rising up onto her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "And when you get back, we'll talk a little about your bet."

The door opened behind him and all he could do was stare at her with a lopsided grin. Shoving the pink maids hat, where that had been hidden he wasn't sure, on top of his unruly hair, she shoved him out the door and closed it in his face with a defiant click. Followed closely by the sound of the lock sliding into place.

He could hear her laughter through the door but waited patiently for the few minutes to pass.

"Okay," he said suddenly, shaking the doorknob which refused to turn. "Time to let me back in now!"

The continued laughing was the only response.

"Aerith, I'm serious!" He pleaded, glancing down the hall at the man who was giving him just a little too much attention. "Seriously Aerith, there is a guy out here and he's staring at me."

"Maybe he likes you."

"Not funny! Shit Aerith, he's coming this way, let me in!" He began to shake the knob violently as the man with the gleaming look in his eyes grew closer. "Aerith!"

The knob turned under his hand and he shoved the door open, bolting into the apartment and slamming the door behind him as the man appearing in the doorway. She was against the wall laughing, hands clutching her sides as the giggles shook her body.

It was a good distraction from his current humiliation.

"I hope you are happy," he huffed, tearing the hat off his head. "I could have been molested! Or worse!"

Dignity completely destroyed, it was time to just screw it and move on to his part of the bet. Shooting across the living room, he grabbed her pulled her up into his arms, sealing those giggling lips with his own.

Pulling away, her cheeks were flushed pink, the same color as his currently boxers.

"My turn."

* * *

I blame my friend and her crack for the sheer pinkness of Zax's punishment. 


	8. 23: Candy

Lounging in the corner, arms and legs crossed, he sat looking deep in thought. Glancing up from her magazine, she looked at him across the bedroom. He had retreated to the corner when he had suddenly had a revelation that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Not a very good revelation in her eyes.

"How long are you going to sit in the corner?"

The response was a murmuring noise and further furrowing of his brow.

"When I figure…"

He let the sentence trail off, looking up at her realization slowly crossing his face.

"I got it!"

Crawling across the floor on all fours, climbing up onto the bed he sat down next to her. Taking the magazine from her unresisting grip and tossing it to the floor he smiled wildly.

"You got what?" She asked, glancing unhappily down at the magazine.

Leaning in, his breath was warm against her face. Lips moved softly, tongue gently tasting the inner walls of her mouth. The kiss left her breathless and pink in the cheeks. He sat back on his heels with a small grin.

"Peaches," he explained. "More specifically, peach candy."

"What about it?" She was able to ask once she relearned how to breath.

"Your kisses," he whispered, leaning back in. "They taste like peach candy."

* * *

I wanted something short. This theme was "Candy" and my friend picked peach. I thought it was a good choice, Zax probably had to think really hard about this one. XD 


	9. 9: Dash

"Put that down! A handful is too much."

"But it's a dash!"

"Maybe in your world. But we aren't cooking in Zax's world, we are cooking in reality and that is not a dash."

"You are far too mean."

"Stop pouting and follow my lead."

"That is not a dash."

"Yes, it is a dash. It's the perfect amount."

"No, you need more to make it a dash. That's a pinch."

"This is a pinch. That was a dash."

"You barely get any flavor with a dash that size, you need more to get flavor."

"This will provide plenty of flavor and don't roll your eyes at me, its not my fault you have been cooking wrong all your life."

"You like my cooking. Gag all you want, you know you love it."

"So is that why your cooking always tastes like the spice rack exploded all over it? I'd hate to see… Don't you dare! Put that down!"

"Bombs away!"

"ZAX!"

"Flour power! Beware the all powerful whi-ack! That tastes nasty!"

"Serves you right! Flour goes everywhere and makes a terrible mess! We are cooking, not at war."

"War, cooking, I see no difference."

"Which is probably why your kitchen looks like a disaster zone every time you attempt to cook."

"The loyal soldiers of the battalion, code name serving spoon, have never lost a war yet. Having only suffered minor casualties, they are unrivaled."

"Do you act like this in the office?"

"Hell no, they don't let me anywhere near the kitchen at work."

"I can see why. COLD!"

"You look nice soaking wet, very snuggle worthy."

"S-s-snuggle wo-worthy?"

"Poor darling, come here and let me warm you up. Feel better?"

"You taste like whatever it was I threw at you."

"Mmm… And you still taste like peach candy, wanna trade?"

"No thanks, whatever that was, it was unpleasant and should probably be thrown out."

"Trying to kill me?"

"Only if I'm lucky."

"Harsh."

"Come here and stop pouting, this will make it better."

"Mmm…"

* * *

I'm not sure what I think about all dialogue, I don't think I've ever written anything like this before. This theme was dash. 


	10. 20: The Road Home

The slightest brush of fingertips against her stomach, drawing nonsense against the smooth skin of her belly. Caresses of long hair across her breasts, the touch drawing shivers down her body.

His weight was warm and comforting over her, pushing her body deeper into the mattress. The sideways smile on his lips before his weight shifted lower brought a flutter to her heart and a snag in her breath. Warm lips pressed against her inner thigh, nipping lightly at delicate skin.

Head falling back, eyes closed against the world the feel of shifting warmth and coolness drove all conscious thought from her mind. Hips rolled unconsciously upwards, body desiring to meet him fully.

"Up," she moaned, blindly reading out to him.

Soft locks slipped between splayed fingers, easily guiding him back to her. The taste of desire, him and her, were strong against her lips.

He caught her wrists, raising them up over her head, knuckles pushing slightly against the coldness of wood. He exposed her, free hand running the length of her body.

Mouth lavishing one breast warmly, tongue circling and body answering. The warmth shifted and she gasped, arching her back in response.

Eyes fluttered open, searching the surroundings, the still newly familiar feelings and emotions that assaulted her body and mind. The trembling of the fingers wrapped protectively around her wrists told her more then anything. There was more then desire, there was loneliness. Fear of lose.

A hand drifted lower, under her hips and lifting her body to his.

She looked at him, he returned the look, bodies hovering on the edge. Legs raised slowly, wrapping loosely around his waist, pulling him in.

Together, they found the road home.


	11. 2: News Letter

In the slums, the post comes two days out of the week. Sometimes, it never shows. After he left, leaving her with a promise, she waited.

Every time the carrier was due to come around the corner with a handful of envelopes she would be waiting. Hovering near the window, patiently waiting for a glimpse of blue to indicate the post was arriving. When he appeared she would tear out of the house, running down the pathway to catch him before he even made it to the house.

It was always the same question of longing, the same shuffling through letters and the same disappointing feeling when nothing was there.

There were no letters, no rambling notes filled with nonsense about the silliest things.

No news, no matter how bleak.

After a few months, she stopped running out to assault the carrier with her little masked anticipation. Soon afterward she stopped waiting at the window.

Eventually, she stopped looking at the letters altogether, knowing that nothing was coming. He wasn't writing, there was no promise.

The scent on the pillow she cherished began to fade, replaced by the bitterness of her tears. The warmth of kisses cooling in her memory.

She told herself that she hadn't really loved him as much as she thought. It was just a childish crush on a childish man. She didn't need him and didn't care that he hadn't returned.

And the lies helped to heal her broken heart.

* * *

  



	12. 8: Our Own World

"Do you think the stars are shining?"

The question caught him off guard, breaking through the wandering of his thoughts and bringing him back into the now.

"Sure. After all, it's," he brought his arm up and checked his watch, "after ten. I'm sure they are shining."

"Mmm."

He glanced over at her but she wasn't looking at him. Her vision was focused above, staring sightless at the cracked rafters. For a moment, he wondered if she was trying to imagine the stars peeking through the holes in the church roof.

It didn't matter though, there was no sky for the slums of Midgar. The only thing a person saw when glancing skyward was the never changing grey of the bottom of a Plate. There were no clouds, no sun and at night, never a star to be seen.

They only existed outside the walls of Midgar where broken machinery was replaced by rolling hills and the grey faded into blue.

It was a world outside of their own.

"When do you leave?" Her voice was calm, but he could sense the underlying emotions. Something was there and it was troubling her.

"Tomorrow," he reminded her. Turning onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow he looked down at her. "What's the matter?"

Green eyes shifted sideways, finally looking at him. Fingers gently touched his cheek, brushing away stray locks of hair.

"Will you promise me something?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

"I'll write you, I promise."

She shook her head, dark hair sweeping the floor under her.

"No, I know you will write, you always do. When you are away, I want you to look at the stars for me," she whispered, voice catching in her throat. "Will you promise?"

Saying nothing, he gathered her up in his arms, gently rubbing circles against her back. The shaking of her shoulders and the dampness against his shirt startled him.

"Aerith?"

"Promise me?" Arms wrapped around his waist, tear stained face looking up at him. The pleading look in her eyes made him unconsciously tighten his grip. "Please?"

"Promise," he said, laying a soft kiss on one of her tear stained cheeks.

Looking skywards again, he imagined for the first time in years he could see the stars. Pulling her closer, he silently made another promise to himself and to her. That one day they would break free from this world to create their own.

Where the only thing that mattered were the stars.

* * *

This is somewhat drawn from the opening to the Crisis Core trailers. Were Aerith is discussing a promise they made. You don't know what it is, so I made an (un)educated guess. XD I love the way it turned out though.  



	13. 14: RadioCassette Player

"Ya fuckin bastard!"

The voice was loud and angry, carrying easily over the bustling sounds of the city. It hit her ears and made her cringe, finally wiping the angry frown off her face.

"You up there ya fucker!" The angry voice yelled, it wasn't a question but more of a command.

"Ya I'm up here." The dark haired figure hovering near the jagged remains of his kitchen window called back. "What do you want?"

"Zax," she hissed at him, picking up the closest object and tossed it lazily at his head. It swung wide, missed his head cleanly and flew through the shattered window to the street below. "Oops."

A started yelp, followed by the ping of the napkin ring hitting the ground filtered up to their ears. Rising up to her feet and crossing to the window, she yelled down her apology. But doubted that the man heard nor cared.

"Nice one," Zax whispered, giving her brief thumbs up.

"First you throw a fucking cassette player and nearly hit me and now napkin rings," the angry yell was turning into a roar. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Listen buddy, I'm sorry you happened to be under the window at the wrong time," Zax apologized, racking fingers through his unruly hair. "But its all cool now, no harm done."

"That your girlfriend up there you lil shit? I heard a female voice!"

The two exchanged glances, silently wondering where the man was taking this.

"And if it is?" He answered, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna fuck her man! Give the bitch what she really needs! Obviously you aren't such a good fuck if she's throwin tape players at yo- Shit!"

The angry retort cut off when Zax slammed the broken window open, grabbed the closest object he could find, a box of frozen carrots and hurled it down at the street. It was soon followed by the broken toaster he refused to trash, a half a bag of bread, a decorative cow and an assortment of other knickknacks he grabbed from the counter.

"Don't you ever talk that way about my girl," he yelled, sticking his head out the window and staring down at the man on the street. "Go ahead, give me a reason to come down there and kick your ass."

"Zax!" She tugged at his waist, trying to draw him back into the apartment. "Zax, get your head out of the window. He isn't worth it."

He jerked backwards, nearly knocking her off her feet. Spinning around, his eyes looked down at her with a sense of shock.

"You heard what he said though," he said, absentmindedly wiping the blood seeping from a scratching on his cheek. "I can't just let the bastard say that about you."

Snagging a paper towel from the rack, she lay it against his cheek.

"I know what he said," she replied. "I was standing right here. But its not worth it, just let it go. We did, after all, throw objects from a third story window nearly on top of his head."

The response was a puff of his cheek and a narrowing of his eyes. Pushing past her, he headed into the living room not saying a word. Turning on her heels, she launched herself at his back tackling him from behind. They rolled on the carpet and he came out on top, straddling her waist.

"Now you listen and listen good," she hissed, wrists pinned on either side of her head by a strong grip. "I know you were upset and I'm sorry I threw the cassette player at your head, but I was angry. And I had every right to be angry, but I think this has gone on long enough. Another girl kissed you, so what."

"How can it not be a big deal?" He asked, biting his inner cheek to keep temper in check. "If I found out another guy kissed you I'd-"

"Rip his throat out?" She supplied.

"Something damn close to that," he answered, adjusting the grip on her wrists.

"Well I don't have that same emotion that you do, I don't stick my head out windows and threaten strangers with bodily harm." Her voice was cool, even pinned under him she had complete control of the situation. "Now to get back to the topi-"

Warm lips pressed against her own silenced the flow of words. When he finally pulled up, she was smiling at him.

"About time you kissed me," she smiled, slipping her wrists out of his grip to gently clasp his face between her hands. "I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you."

Shaking his head, all he could do was smile and let her guide him back down again.

* * *

I absolutely HATE the end of this chapter yet am rather fond of the beginning. I might re-write it, I haven't decided yet. My friend simply adored the "decorative cow" and I think it was my subsconcious kicking it. I read a fic many years ago, something like "The Cow is in my Mind" or something like that. So Zax must own a cow, even if it is decorative. Too bad he threw it out the window. XD  



	14. 11: Gardenia

Something was burning.

It was the first thought that her sluggish mind could register upon awakening. The second thought was that she didn't recognize the living room she was currently lying in.

It certainly wasn't her house, but she was having a hard time remembering where she was.

"I'm making waffles!" A voice called from another room. "At least I think so, they are kinda burned now."

Pulling the blanket up she covered the smile growing across her lips. She knew where she was now, there was no mistaking that voice and the inability to cook.

"Sounds delic…"

The sentence fell away when her eyes came to rest on the small bouquet of flowers resting on the table. Sitting up, she reached out with shaking fingers and picked up the flowers. The petals were beginning to wilt from sitting out of water for too long but they were still the most beautiful flowers she had ever laid eyes on.

Lifting the blossoms to her nose, she inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers. They were rare, she knew every flower that was able to grow in Midgar and gardenias were not on the small list.

"Lovely. Secret Love. Sweet Love," she whispered to herself a few of the meanings of the flower. "Oh Zax."

The blanket fluttered to the ground as she rose, striding toward the kitchen with determined steps, flowers clutched protectively against her chest.

"Just in time, I think they are adequately blackened for consum- whoa!"

Acting quickly, he caught her as she threw herself into his arms, clutching him tightly to her.

"Thank you," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. "Thank you."


	15. 1: Look Over Here

This wasn't how it was meant to be, their last meeting before the mission was not intended to follow this path. It had started out well enough, when they agreed to cook dinner together. They had enjoyed the meal, sat and talked afterwards before retreating into the bedroom arm in arm.

It was there things had gone down hill.

She stood at the window with her back to him. The trembling in her shoulders had finally subsided and he felt a small sense of relief that her tears had only lasted a few second. Followed swiftly by a mental beating on his part for having made her cry in the first place.

In his gut, he had a sickening feeling that something was going to happen in the upcoming days. It tore him in two knowing that he had to obey orders but wanting nothing more then to wrap himself around her and never leave.

Mostly, he didn't want the last image of her burned into his memory to be her back while she cried quietly in the corner.

"Aerith," he whispered, tentatively reaching out a shaking hand toward her back.

"I don't want to talk to you," she snapped, not bothering to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Aerith please," he tried again, still reaching out for her.

_Look over here, please._

"No."

_Look over here, please, please look over here._

"Please."

Whipping around, she glared at him with eyes still glassy from crying. Mouth opened wide to yell something at him but nothing emerged.

"Zax?" Her voiced was hesitant, almost frightened by the look on his face. "Zax, what's wrong?"

"I dunno, something's wrong. I can feel it." The words were mumbled, catching and running into one another. It was so unlike him it made him worried and by the look on Aerith's face it was worrying her as well. "Something is going to happen and it will be wrong. I don't know what, but something."

Soft fingers, shaking slightly with emotions brushed against his cheek and the soft caress from her broke his hard earned emotions. Hands gently slipped behind his neck, leading him down to cry pitifully on her shoulder and he did not resist her. Instead he clung tightly to her weeping into her shoulder. Tears he had not shed since he was a child.

Comforting words were whispered quietly into his ear, fingers caressing his hair and rubbing his back in condolence. He wanted his last image of her before leaving to be pleasant, not this. Not him crying like a child into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he finally mustered, pulling away from her. Turning his face to the side, he tried in vain to hide the tears from her. Hand slowly rested against his cheeks, turning his face to look at her again.

"Don't scare me like that," she murmured, softly kissing away the tears still trailing down his cheeks. "And everything will be okay."

For a brief moment she smiled warmly at him, the laughter always visible in her eyes when she smiled returning and he snapped the vision into his memory, unaware how important that memory would be.

Until he called upon it in his darkest hour and her smile gave him the final comfort he deserved.


	16. 6: The Space Between Dream and Reality

All he ever saw was black.

All he ever heard was static.

It wasn't to say that he couldn't see, as he saw everything perfectly. Truthfully, he chose not to see things, deciding that it was easier just to see black then to accept what his vision normally saw.

To say he only heard static was a lie as well. But it was always easier to hear static then to accept that the mumbling incoherent words filtering into his mind was his own voice.

Time blended together, day fading into night and the only time he knew it was night was when the voice began to speak. It wasn't his voice, but another, coherent words and soothing images.

He liked the voice.

The voice spoke at night, when the shadowy figures that infiltrated his black vision disappeared. He liked listening to the voice, enjoyed the stories the voice came up with.

"We'll get out of here, just you see."

The voice was always confident, always happy and it knew just what to say in the right situation. He wanted to be like the voice.

Some days, he wanted to be the voice.

Mostly though, he liked when the voice talked about her.

She was everything to the voice, which the voice pointed out from time to time and he wanted her to be everything to him too. The voice assured him that she would like him once they escaped.

It made him happy.

The voice shared every detail it knew. How she wore pink, even though her favorite color wasn't pink. How when she smiled her eyes would fill with laughter. The voice even shared in a whispered tone how her kisses were sweet and tasted like peach candy.

In his mind he began to categorize everything he knew about her, everything the voice shared with him. The dark eyed girl that he loved so deeply began to fade slightly in his mind. Replaced by the one who wore pink with the laughing eyes.

The voice began to tire and ended the stories for the night.

As the voice quieted he realized that he could love her.

One day he would be the voice, and she would love him too.

**One-sided Cloud/Tifa and Cloud/Aerith, but all Zax/Aerith, how I like it. XD I apologize for delays, but document managar hates me. Last 14 kisses will be a chapter story! Thanks for taking the time to read these 16 kisses. Look forward to the chapter story coming soon! luvs**


	17. 29: The Sound of Waves

"Do you ever wonder what the waves sound like?"

Aerith looked up from her book, confusion written across her face at the sudden question. Zax was perched on his windowsill, gazing out at the illuminated city. She placed her book on the table but said nothing, pondering the thought over in her mind.

The sound of the waves was foreign to her, having never been outside of the city before. Midgar was miles from the nearest ocean. It didn't mean that she had never heard the waves before, but most of it was from Shinra produced films and informational programs. Through the TV they sounded hollow and fake, as though they were being produced within a sound stage. For all she knew, that was the truth and real waves hadn't been seen on TV in years.

"Why do you ask?"

Zax did not turn and she found herself staring at the back of his head. The few times Zax found himself deep in thought were some of the most confusing for Aerith. Most of the time she was able to read him like an open book but when he was thinking the book had slammed shut and locked. She considered it similar to looking at a wall, she could stare and stare at it but it never revealed its secrets.

"Just a thought."

She sighed at the response, climbed off the couch and crossed the living room to stand behind him. There was no reaction when she looped her arms around his neck and leaned against his back. He didn't lift his hands to touch her arm or lean back into her touch. He just sat there rigid, unmoving, stuck within his own personal thoughts.

"I was in Costa del Sol on my last mission and some rookie went mad with joy when we pulled into the city proper." His voice was low and she pressed her cheek against the side of his head, hair tickling her nose. "I've done so many missions all over the Planet that I forget the simple joys, like seeing flowers growing in the wild or the ocean crashing against the shore."

Silence filled the small space as he fell silent again and she absorbed what he had just told her. Opening her mouth to stay something, she stopped when he continued.

"For some reason, it made me think of you. Stuck here in this city not being able to go out and see anything. How terrible that must be," Zax paused, touching her fingers lightly. "For me the sound of the waves isn't that big of a deal, but others it may be the best thing in the world."

Unclasping her hands, he turned to look up at her, hands gently resting against her waist. Leaning down, she kissed the top of his head.

"Tell me about it."

"About what?"

"The ocean."

"Oh."

The smile lit up his face and the book flipped open again.


	18. 27: Overflow

She had not meant to walk out in such a huff, leaving behind her companions to cover for her. It had not been her intention to make such a fool of herself in front of complete strangers.

When her feet hit the ground on the other side of the doorway it dawned her that in a sense, the two people she had turned from had not been strangers.

And that knowledge broke her.

So she ran, blindly feeling her way through the village until she reached the outskirts and collapsed. By the time she collapsed, the gray clouds had parted their gates and the rain fell. The cold did not register in her mind, she did not feel the splash of rain on her exposed neck or the strands of hair that clung to her face.

The rain helped to hide the tears that fell, it also helped to cover the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Aerith?"

She recognized the hesitant voice as belonging to Cloud, but at the moment he was the last face she could bear to look upon. Anger and pain that she carried was too close to overflowing and seeing him, that familiar stance along with that familiar stare would have been too much for her.

"I'm fine," she responded, not bothering to look back at him. "I just… I just want to be alone for awhile."

He didn't say anything and she couldn't hear him leave, but she knew that he left.

Tilting her head back, she stared up blankly into the sky, squinting as drops of water splashed across her open eyes. She had always told herself that he had just left, picked up and found someone new. It helped, despite the pain in caused her. But they knew about her, they knew and she knew he had spoken to them about her. It made her happy and yet broke her heart at the same time.

She wondered briefly if they would have liked her.

The rains cold kiss against her lips brought a shudder to her body. Maybe he had felt the same kiss, the same coldness against his lips that currently ran across hers.

Maybe one day she could ask him.

One day.


	19. 4: Our Distance and that Person

He looked down at the map, glanced back up at his surroundings and then returned his attention back to the map in his hands. It wasn't as though he really needed the map, in fact he could easily navigate the location in the dark.

Which is what he had done the previous night when he ventured out without a flashlight.

No, he was looking at the map because it was filled with his random scribbles that he had spent the last few sleepless nights coming up with.

The mission had been a waste of time and the surrounding area did not understand the beauty of quiet so he had found himself awake late into the evening.

So at about two in the morning with what could only be considered the cricket serenade act one thousand playing in the background, he put his insomnia to good use.

From where he stood now, if she was were she usually was at the current time, he knew the exact distance between where he stood and where she stood.

"Miss you," he whispered to the sky, folding his map and shoving it back into his pocket.

Giving the area a quick look over, he blew a kiss into the sky before retreating back to his room. Hoping that over the distance, she felt it.


	20. 13: Excessive Chain

The glass was cool under her forehead and her mind briefly began to wonder why glass was always cool to the touch no matter the temperature around it. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting at the window, staring down at the city. She loved the view almost as much as she hated it. Not the view, but the city itself which had done nothing for her.

Other then take away things she loved and never give them back.

Now she had a feeling that she had lost something else important to the city.

The apartment had been empty when she entered late in the afternoon. The mission was supposed to be over the day before so she had sat at the windowsill in the living room waiting. She sat for hours waiting for him, jumping at the slightest sounds. Once she had sworn she heard the key turning in the door but nothing came and she realized that her imagination had been playing tricks on her again.

Night had shifted into day and after a shower and breakfast she returned to her perch at the windowsill. When she couldn't stand staring at the empty living room she moved to the other windowsill in the bedroom.

The empty bedroom brought her nothing but tears which she kept within herself.

So she sat and thought. She thought of all the things she had given, all the things she wanted back.

"Give back my feelings," she whispered, tracing a line on the window. "Give back my strength."

She chained together those feelings with the line, never wondering if she had given too much until it hurt. Until she was alone and all she had was those empty parts of herself.

"Come back to me," she pleaded to no one as the only one who could hear her words was her.

Somewhere nearby the sound of a door opening and closing made her lift her head. Heavy footsteps from somewhere close brought her to her feet. The muttering of words made her take flight, running as quickly as she could out of the bedroom and down the tiny hall into the living room.

"Hel-"

She stopped short when she realized that the apartment was empty.

"Well hel-," there was an audible pause after the word as he emerged from the kitchen, "to you too."

"Zax."

Her legs refused to move and she stood there, staring at him. He came to her instead, crossing the living room and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Something wrong?"

Smiling, she shook her head rose on tiptoes and kissed the edge of his mouth.

"Nothing."

I was slightly inspired by Onegai and Your Love Song by Angela Aki. What can I say… I love that CD.


	21. 18: Say Ahhh

Aerith dragged the string across the floor of the church and smiled as the tiny kitten chased after it. The tiny bundle of energy caught the string near her feet then promptly landed on its face.

"So cute," she cooed, picking it up and nuzzling it against her cheek.

The kitten purred contently in her ear and the shadow that fell over her caused to her to glance up. Zax was standing to her right looking down at her with a small smile on his face. Climbing to her feet, she held the kitten out for him to look at.

"Can we keep her? She is so cute!" Aerith smiled, scratching the kitten behind the ear and being rewarded with another purr.

"Ahhh."

Aerith pulled the kitten back to her and frowned at Zax.

"Did you just say ahh?" She questioned, going on before he had a chance to respond. "You can't eat the kitten Zax."

"That's not what I said and you know it!"

She ignored him though and begin speaking to the kitten in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry little one, I won't let him eat you," she said to the kitten who just stared at her.

Zax huffed under his breath, which she easily heard, crossed the distance between then and sweep her and the kitten into his arms.

"I could eat you," he whispered in her ears, nuzzling and kissing the skin behind her ear.

She opened her mouth to respond when there was a low growl, followed by a hiss and Zax giving a startled yelp. He jerked away from her, a small bundle of fur latched firmly to his chest.

"Get it off!"

Laughing, she grabbed the kitten and pried it off Zax's chest.

"See, kitty doesn't like the idea of being eaten either."

Zax just scowled.


	22. 7: Superstar

Heroes didn't fail.

Superstars never fell from grace.

He was supposed to be invincible.

So it still struck him as odd when he contemplated how badly he had fucked things up. His blue eyed companion was staring vacantly into the sky and he absentmindedly waved a hand in front of those blue eyes in hope of some sort of reaction.

Nothing.

"When I was little, I wanted to be a superstar," he told his friend, lacing his fingers together behind is head and staring up into the sky. "Lead singer of a rock band."

"No offense, but you have a terrible singing voice."

A smile overtook him at the memory and quickly slipped away when the wound in his side flared. His body always had a way of reminding him to not let his thoughts wander.

That damn helicopter had nearly been the end of them. If he hadn't had glanced up at the right moment, he would have been as dead as the poor driver that had allowed them to hitch a ride back to Midgar. He had been able to escape with little more then a shrapnel wound while the man who did nothing but offer a bit of kindness to wearier strangers had died choking on his own blood with a look of desperation at the two soldiers that had escaped death for another countless time.

"Some superstar I turned out to be."

"But still a superstar in my book."

Again the words in his memory comforted him and this time the wound on his side remained nothing more then an annoying tingle.

"At least I get to go home to the girl with the pink lips and peach kisses."

His companion mumbled something incoherent and when he looked over to smile at him he saw them. Still just three black spots on the horizon but approaching fast. The sky was torn apart by lightening and a roar filled the air, illuminating the familiar blue of the uniforms.

Jumping to his feet quickly, dragging his friend to his feet and with sword in hand he took off.

_"Superstar, exit stage right."_

* * *

The italics are Zax's memories of Aerith, what she says to him. I swear, I never name Cloud in Zax/Cloud centered stories. I have no idea why! 


	23. 3: Jolt

Rummaging through the closet for something she knew probably wasn't there, Aerith hummed a tune to herself. Anything she didn't want she tossed over her shoulder onto the growing pile of rejected items. The pile included a pair of mismatched socks, a hat, underwear that was neither dirty nor clear she was too afraid to check, a broken instrument and sheets and sheet of old newspapers.

She wasn't able to locate what she was looking for, but she did discover a small box buried under a pile of old uniforms Zax has worn through. In her mind she knew it was wrong to go through his things but he had told her one that everything that was his was hers too. It should apply to the strange box at the bottom of his closet.

Inside was a treasure trove of random stuff. Mission reports with doodles and notes about long silver hair and a blow torch, notes of praise from superiors, notes of displeasure from superiors and one very strange note about cows and lack of personal hygiene. Aside from the work stuff, he had kept every note she had left for him and what looked to be a few notes he had never left for her.

At the bottom though, she stumbled upon gold.

A smile wormed its way onto her lips as she looked over the letter. It was signed 'Dear Auntie Mae', but that wasn't the best part. It was who 'Dear Auntie Mae" had addressed the letter to.

It was worthy of blackmail. Returning the box and everything else back where she found she, she headed for the kitchen where Zax was most likely located at.

Rounding the corner, Aerith was rewarded with a nice view of his backside as he rummaged head first through his pantry.

"Zachariah Irving Fair what in heaven's name are you doing!" She squealed in delight. "Have you no manners?"

The reaction was instantaneous. He jerked as though struck by lightening, straightening up so abruptly his head slammed into the pantry shelf with a sickening crunch and cans were sent scattering. She felt bad for him when he swung around to stare at her, clutching the back of his head in what she could only assume was severe pain. The bad feeling lasted only momentarily when she was the look in his eye.

That look that promised imminent harm to her person.

"Zachariah Irving Fair," she continued, right hand planted firmly on her hip, "look at the mess you have created."

"Where did you hear that?" He managed, continuing to rub the back of his head. "And stop calling me that."

"It is your name," she responded, pursing her lips at him. "Isn't it?"

"You found the box, didn't you?"

It wasn't necessary for her to confirm that as she was already sure he knew the answer.

"So Zachar-eep!"

She eep'd as he lunged at her, backpedaling out of the door way and attempting to sidestep out of his path. But dodging Zax was like trying to a bullet and she would never be fast enough to manage. Arms grabbed her around the waist and she found herself pinned against the wall, fingers tickling her side mercilessly.

Laughter nearly had her doubled over as Zax found her ticklish spot and worked it until tears poured down her face.

"There, see what you get," he said, finally releasing her as she bent over at the waist, laughing. "I knew I should have burned those letters."

She opened her mouth to say something but he abruptly turned away.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to clean up the kitchen and get myself an ice pack."

It wasn't until much later, when she was curled up next to his side in the dark that she was able to broach the subject again.

"Zax?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I'm going to ask."

In the dark she could see him rest a hand on his forehead, the other poking the ticklish spot on her side. She jerked away from his but his arm wrapped around his waist and dragged her back toward him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He answered. "Yes, that is my name. Mae, call me dear auntie Mae has refused to acknowledged that I don't go by that name and takes every opportunity to call me by it fully."

"Your parents really gave you that name?"

She was slightly amused by that thought.

"Yes and it wasn't until I was eight, that they finally stopped calling me by it and by the shortened version," Zax said with a sigh. "And that was only after the fifth fight of the week resulting from my name."

"All because some kid called you Zac- I mean, that name?"

"You can say it," he told her, "just never in public. And yes, would you like to be a kid with a name like Zachariah Fair? The girls teased me about wanting to go to the fair with Fair and the boys, well, the less said about that the better."

Despite everything, she buried her face into his shoulder and laughed.

"Okay," she started, once regaining her composure. "So isn't the shortened version of Zachariah usually spelled with a c and a k?"

"Technically, my name is Zack but upon discovering the academy had five other Zack's I needed something to stand out," he answered. "So Zax it was."

"Should have gone back to Zachariah," she mused quietly to herself. "Back to the Zachariah Fair fo-"

The kiss silenced her abruptly, the bed shifted as she was rolled onto her back, Zax straddling her waist.

"Now that," he purred seductively, pulling back slight, resting his weight on his legs. "Where was the ticklish spot again?"

"Zax!"

* * *

Why my fandom Zax spells his name like that. Insanity all around. Forgive me for Zax's horrible name. XD  



	24. 5: Ano Sa

Aerith shifted her weight from foot to foot, opening her mouth to say something and then closing it just as quickly.

Zax sat at his desk with his head down, trying to fix what he had recently broken.

"Um."

That was as far as she got due to Zax lifting his head and making eye contact with her briefly. She quickly shook her head and he returned his attention to his project.

"Hey," she paused and pushed forward. "You know…"

"Know what?" Zax asked, this time not looking up.

"Its nothing."

"Sure?"

She nodded and when he glanced up she smiled and nodded again for him. It didn't really matter, it was stupid anyways.

"Listen, I need something out of my bedroom," he explained, giving his project a funny look. "Top drawer of the dresser on your side of the bed. Think you can get it for me?"

"No problem!"

Breezing out of the room, she was glad to get out of the awkward moment she had willingly thrust herself into. It was, as she keep reassuring herself, just a stupid thought. She amused herself by thinking about the way Zax had decided to word things. Her side of the bed, his bedroom. To her, everything was his, she was just borrowing the place. But it made her smile, fingers resting gently on the dresser on her side of the bed.

Fingers grasped the handle, she pulled the drawer open and gasped at the sight before her. Resting on a pile, of thankfully clean socks, was a thin silver bracelet.

"Happy anniversary," a voice near her ear whispered, lips pressing softly against her cheek.

"You remembered!" She smiled, turning to look up at him.

His grin was sheepish, but pure Zax.

"Of course," he answered, reaching around her and pulling the bracelet out of the drawer.

Holding out her arm, he draped the chain across her wrist and secured it after two failed attempts. Grasping her fingers gently, he raised her hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss across her knuckles.

Eyes raised up to her meet hers and the project was completely forgotten.


	25. 12: In a Good Mood

By the third sentence, Zax had officially entered what had been coined "The Zax Zone" and wasn't about to exit anytime soon. Eyes glazed over and mouth hanging slightly ajar, he stared vacantly at a spot above Aerith's head, nodding occasionally whether it was an appropriate time or not.

Aerith didn't notice though. She had entered what had been coined "Chipper, Hyperactive Squeals of Utter Girly Delight in Order to Drive a Boyfriend Insane Zone" and didn't notice that Zax was not paying attention to her.

It went without saying they had the coined the nicknames for each other one day.

Aerith went into her zone when she was in a good mood which in turn sent Zax into his zone.

There were, of course, ways out of the zone. Some were easy, fall asleep, while others were more difficult. For Aerith it was to stop talking and that was like asking for the sun to stop shining.

For Zax though, all it took was a quick shake of his head to break him from his zone. Getting Aerith out of the zone his way was easy.

It meant sweeping her off her feet, dipping her backwards and kissing her soundly.

Worked every time.

* * *

Zax you devil! 


	26. 28: Wada Calcium CD3

Aerith gave the plastic bag a glance over and cringed inwardly. The plastic was a deep white and she could only see the edge of a unidentifiable package peeking over the top.

Groceries should never worry someone as much as it did her.

Then again, no one was as terrible at shopping as Zax was.

She found that out the hard way, recalling the first time he had ventured out shopping without her and came back with a bag of random junk. Although he had managed to pick up one of the things she had asked for and he had only pulled that off by accident.

Approaching the table, she gave it a cautious look and then slowly began to pull things out. The unidentifiable package had been the dried fruit she had requested, which was followed by the vegetables she had written onto the list.

Digging further into the bag she became even more concerned. Everything she had asked for was there, not a single random item nor had anything been forgotten.

Something was amiss.

"I did good, yeah? Nothing you didn't ask for."

Zax lounged in the entry to the kitchen, arms crossed and looking very smug with himself. She didn't answer him until everything was out of the bag and laying on the table.

"I suppose you did," she finally answered, twisting the bag between her fingers. "It was bound to happ-"

She stopped short as something caught her eye. Barely visible over the edge of the table was a piece of plastic. Aerith could hear Zax shift his weight and they both lunged for the extra bag at the same time.

"Zax, let go." She hissed, fingers curling around the plastic handle.

"There is nothing in here for you," he responded, tugging hard on the handle.

The plastic was stretched thin as they both pulled relentlessly, neither willing to release their hold. Zax dug his heels into the floor and yanked so hard she was very nearly pulled off her feet but she held her ground.

Too bad the bag didn't.

The two tumbled backwards as the bag tore, sending its contents soaring into the air. Aerith crashed into a wall with a squeak and Zax slammed into the counter, giving a howl of rage.

"Don't move, Fair!" She hollered, pointing a finger in his direction as he made a move toward the scattered items.

Zax stopped mid-step and she could almost see the wheels in his brain turning. He could either try to collect everything before she had a chance to get to him or just give up and accept that he had spoken too soon.

He plopped down on his ass, crossed his arms and glared at her with a pout.

"Thought so."

The items were scattered around the kitchen. First was a box of chocolate covered cherries, then a box of chocolate covered marshmallows.

"Your kidding, right?" She asked, holding up a box she couldn't even bring herself to name and looked at him.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he refused to answer but the wicked grin that spread across his face was enough of an answer for her. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed the box toward his head which he caught with ease.

"Maybe later?"

She refused to dignify that with an answer and continued picking up boxes and stray packages. Aerith snagged the bag of dill flavored chip, gave them a once over and put them on the counter.

"Wada Calcium?"

"I felt we may need some Wada Calcium."

Peering at the label, she frowned at him.

"Are you growing?"

"Maybe."

The cheeky response made her growl but that was all the reaction he would get and she knew it killed him.

"How about elderly?"

"Of course not."

"Don't get enough sunlight or fish?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Fish."

"Then that would be a no."

"Then you don't need this."

She chucked it at the garbage bin, where it hit the wall and bounced into the bag with a small thunk. Come next morning the calcium pills would be hidden somewhere in the bathroom, saved from the trash by Zax in the middle of the night. She should have tossed it out the window but she wasn't sure who would be walking under it today.

"Can I at least keep the cherries?"

Zax had risen from the floor and was standing at the table, box in hand. One round chocolate covered cherry was already out of its wrapping, slowly beginning to melt across his fingertips. He offered the melting cherry to her and she slowly parted her lips to accept it.

He smiled at her and popped the cherry into his own mouth and bit down.

"You are such a jer-"

Lips pressing against her cut off the words, tongue coated with sticky juice invading her mouth and she felt the melted chocolate clinging to her lips, passed on from his. It was over as quickly as it started and he licked the chocolate clinging to her lips off.

"You were saying?"

Mouth still hanging open slightly, she could only stare as he collected his chips and sauntered out of the kitchen. Something had been pressed into her hand and she looked down and gasped, seeing what Zax had unknowingly passed to her while she was distracted.

"Zachariah."

Turning on her heels, she went to send the box into the garbage after the calcium pills but stopped. Eyeing the box with a small grin she clutched it tighter, fingers curling around the cardboard.

Maybe later.

If he was lucky.

* * *

It wasn't until I finished that I noticed all the crazy innuendos. I should apologize... But I won't. XD


	27. 30: Kiss

He slipped his hand over her shoulder to cup the back of her head, feeling the silken locks without the barrier of his leather gloves.

Stray hairs tickled the back of his fingers bringing a soft sigh to his lips.

With that hand he began to slowly bring her toward him while he moved to close the distance. Pink lips parted slightly in surprise and green eyes widened briefly as he meet her gaze.

Something rested against his chest and he feared for a single moment his heart was going to stop. A single palm rested against his chest, neither moving to push him away or pull him closer and he stopped. His heart pounded against his chest and he briefly wondered if she could feel it. Raising his free hand, gently he placed it over hers. The slight tremble of his fingers vibrated through hers and he gave a small smile.

There were no words though, just the eerie sound of the empty church and rushing sound in his own ears.

"Aer-"

He stopped when she shook her head, those soft locks brushing back and forth, sending an irrepressible tremor down his spine.

"I wa-" He tried again but this time it was the feather soft touch of her fingers against his cheek that stopped him mid word.

"Close your eyes."

The command was soft and the words trembled slightly as they passed her parted lips. It took no other words and he let his lids slide shut.

There was no sound for a few moments other then the slow steady pace of their combined breathing. He did not hear her begin to move forward, but he did feel her as the soft skin his lower fingers had been brushing against slowly began to move away.

His grip lightened and he let her lead the first move.

Her lips were soft, trembling slightly against his.

The hand resting across her shoulder slid down slowly, brushing a trembling path first across her shoulder and then down to her side where it wrapped protectively around her waist, hand flat against her lower back. Fabric bunched under his touch as he pulled her closer, shivering at the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair.

Their lips parted briefly and he heard her breath in deeply. Slowly his eyes opened and he smiled down at her, leaning down for what he hoped was the first of many.

* * *

Cried my eyes out over Crisis Core, inspired to write something less sad. This thought has been in my mind for days, just haven't had the time to write it. The end isn't talking about the first kiss, it is talking about the first kiss after the first kiss, what he hopes is the first of many. Because the first kiss is special, you only get that once. 


	28. 26: If Only I Could Make You Mine

He was all charm and big grins as he negotiated with the staff. Zax had already successfully talked one staff member into cutting down the price by nearly 300 gil, he was trying with another to get it even lower.

She stood off to the side and watched him work his magic. He was clearly a charmer, there was no doubt about that. He had charmed her into doing many things she would normally not have had the courage to do on her own. Than again, it also made her a bit sad to see that his charm wasn't reserved just for her.

"So 500 gil in total?"

Glancing up, she was surprised to hear that he had somehow managed to get the staff to drop the price by half plus a little extra. A few people standing nearby gaped openly at him, probably having the same sense of disbelief that she currently possessed.

"An extra fifty off if you go out on a date with me," the woman behind the counter flirted, openly winking at him.

"Dates! I love dates," Zax mused out loud, handing over a 500 gil note.

Aerith gave the tiniest of smiles when Zax didn't offer the woman the date she wanted. It was no mystery to her that Zax asked anything on two legs out on dates, men and women alike, he wasn't picky. He did have the tact though to not do it in front of her.

"For the most lovely lady in the whole world," Zax proclaimed, holding out the package for her to take. "To you, from me, with love!"

Taking the handle of the bag, she gave a small smile and turned to walk away him close on her heels.

"Something wrong?"

The voice that spoke those words sounded a slight bit confused and she felt the hesitation as he slipped his fingers into hers. She didn't say anything as they walked slowly back to the church.

"How many other girlfriends do you have?"

Regret and stupidity gripped her chest the minute the words left her mouth but she refused to take them back and thankfully he didn't let go of her hand nor did he abruptly stop walking.

"Counting you?" It was posed like a question but she knew it wasn't directed at her. "Counting you, just one."

"Oh? It is just that you are al-"

"I'm sorry if my flirting manner upsets you," he stated and she heard the guilt in his voice. "I don't ever want you to feel doubt about my feelings for you. It is never my intention."

Turning to look at him, she saw the grief slowly spreading through his eyes and she did feel momentarily guilty for making him look so sad. When he saw her looking at him the grief vanished instantly and he smiled warmly at her. That goofy smile that he wore when he was trying to show he wasn't feeling anything but happiness.

"Its just-" she stopped and tried again. "It is just that-"

She let the rest of the sentence trail off under her breath and quickly looked away not caring if he had heard her or not. Mostly she did it to hide the blush she knew was raging terror across her cheeks.

Fingers gently brushed against her chin and he turned her to look at him. The passion in his eyes sent a tremble through her body. Her vision was obscured by those blue eyes as he leaned down, lips warm against hers.

"I already am."


	29. 15: Perfect Blue

Zax came to the conclusion that even in a bra and lace panties, Aerith was still the most formidable person he would ever meet. Especially when she had her hands on her hips, glaring down at him with an incredibly frustrated look.

He was just happy she wasn't pissed.

"For the tenth time Zax," she started, tapping her stocking clad foot on the carpet. "You can't back out of this dinner and you are going to wear something nice!"

"But I already told you, I do-"

It was decided, in his best interest, to simply swallow the rest of that statement and remain quite.

"I think there is something nice in the closet, somewhere."

With a absentminded wave of his hand, he crossed his arms over his bare chest and pointedly look away. Although not for very long as out of the corner of his eye he caught a very perky butt bobbing up and down as she rummaged through his closet on her hands and knees.

There was no doubt in his mind that she did it on purpose just to tease him. He found himself contemplating over what a perfect shade of blue her underwear was and how it fit perfectly in all the right places.

For being so angelically innocent most of the time, she was a damn right tease. Than again, it could just be that he was a pervert with completely naughty thoughts. With a cheer of success, she whirled around with a dark blue shirt that had obviously seen better days in her hand.

"I think this should do," she said, shaking it out in hopes of getting some of the wrinkles out.

"Matches your panties quite nicely."

It took him a minute to realize that she had struck him with his own shirt and the snap of cloth against his face had stung more then he thought it would.

"I'm not wearing my underwear to have dinner with my mother Zax!" Aerith screeched, smacking him again with his shirt. "You are such a pervert!"

"Oh yes, the biggest!"

Lashing out with his left hand, he caught the end of the shirt as she flung it back to have another go-round at his head. With a crooked smile, he slowly reeled her in.

That was until the last second when she let go and he found himself sprawled on his back at the sudden lose of resistance.

"Try to get it as pressed as possible," she said over her shoulder as she leaves the room. "I'm getting dressed."

Sitting up with a grumble to himself, he tries to remember where he hid the iron he had been coerced into buying.

After a quick struggle with the iron and an endless battle with the comb, he was presentable and ready to go.

"Much better."

Turning at the sound of the voice, he gives a low whistle under his breath at the vision in blue in front of him. Quick fingers tug at stray hairs and pull uselessly in trying to get a crease to come out of his shirt and he tries in vain to kiss her.

"Come on," she says, sidestepping his attempt, nearly sending him into a wall. "We can't be late."

* * *

There was an awkward silence after his last comment sent the entirely pleasant conversation into a tail spin that hit the table and exploded in a fireball of stupidity. Aerith calmly continue eating her slice of cake while Elmyra could only stare at the dark haired man in confusion. Thankfully, it had come during the dessert so they were only spared a few minutes of silence.

For Zax, it was a given fact that no meal could be perfect. At least this time he had not dropped food on himself.

At the end Aerith was politely sent out to do the dishes while Elmyra takes the opportunity to drill Zax with questions.

"Tell me Zax, what are you feelings for my daughter?"

"I care about her a great deal."

There is an unspoken word that passes between the two and the gaze she fixes on him doesn't reassure him.

"You realize that Aerith is… Well, Aerith is a ve-"

"That Aerith is hunted by the very organization that employees me?" Zax supplied, ignoring the dirty glare sent his way. "Yes, I am aware."

For the most part, he has done everything in his power to keep said organization away from his girlfriend. Tseng knew, then again Tseng knew everything but unless backed into a corner Tseng would do nothing. Zax was not a fool, he saw quite clearly the look Tseng got when speaking about Aerith. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous.

"And what are you doing to keep her safe?"

Zax looked toward the kitchen where he could hear Aerith singing something rather off key to herself. Glancing back at Elmyra he noticed the shift in her eye as they came to a realization.

"Everything."

* * *

"That went well," Aerith said as she walked him back to his apartment. "I think Mom really likes you."

He didn't say anything, simply tightened the grip on her hand and hastily pulled her up the stairs to his apartment.

"What's the matter?"

Fumbling with the keys, he finally found the one he wanted and pushed the door to his apartment open, dragging her in after him.

"Zax what? What wr-"

Her words were cut off by the pressure of his lips and the fingers slipping under the hem of her dress. She giggled as he pulled back and gave her a knowing wink.

"Oh, you are a perv."


	30. 25: Fence

_Dedicated to every Zax (Zack) and Aerith (Aeris) fan who has stayed true through all these years... _

* * *

It did not take a genius to realize that the flowers would never be as beautiful here as they were in the church where they really grew. He did not care though, this was as close to happiness as he could get and he didn't care that the yellow wasn't as vibrant nor did he care that the scent not as strong. Death had robbed him of a lot of things, it would take another army of soldiers with their damn helicopters to take this from him. The flowers never wilted and died, truthfully they never changed. Unlike real flowers they never opened nor closed their blossoms and in truth, he was a tiny bit disappointed at that fact. Yet he knew it was for the best, he probably would have ended up killing them if they had acted like real flowers.

Zax was not in possession of a green thumb or anything looking like a green thumb.

So he sat near the flowerbed and waited not knowing exactly what it was that he was waiting for. Death didn't exactly bring a lot of new adventures and he never left the church that served as his home in the afterlife. If one could even call it that. What he had encountered certainly hadn't been worth dying for. No one bothered him though, the church was his sanctuary and no one crossed to it.

No one.

With a sigh, Zax lay back on the floor fingers laced under his head and stared up at the broken ceiling. Beyond the rafters there was no plate to look at and there was no blue sky to take its place. The sky above his head was a plain white color without a single speck of blue and no sun to be seen. As artificial as the flowers his boots were currently dangerous close to touching.

"She would kill me if she found out I actually stepped on you guys," he told the flowers, mentally chiding himself for thinking that the flowers actually cared. "I can even hear her yelling stop in that tense tone she takes and can I confide in you guys? Of course I can. That tone is so cute I would attempt to step on you everyday just to hear it."

He has even tried that a few times, stopping when she finally got fed up with him and forcefully kept him from attempting to step on her flowers. With a warm smile he remembered that her forceful action had pulled him off his feet, resulting in his head connecting solidly with the floor. The only bright spot was that he had grabbed her and ended up with a very embarrassed looking flower girl sprawled across his chest.

The idea that all he had were memories now unsettled him greatly. Returning to a sitting position he looked at those flowers closely and realized he had no idea how much time had passed. Sometimes the days felt like they dragged on into eternality while others they were gone as quick as a breath.

Memories comforted him though, those beautiful green eyes that would light up every time he saw her. Two soft lips that smiled remembering how they could easily slip into a straight line of unhappiness when she thought he was doing something wrong. Skin that was warm and a soft figure that could fit into his embrace perfectly. The tiny sounds she would make that drove him wild and the sound of her breathing that lulled him into tranquility.

Something familiar yet oddly foreign caught his attention, breaking him out of his memories. The door of the church with its un-oiled was being pushed open, someone had broken through his barrier. Said someone gave a gasped that sounded chocked, a gasp he barely heard over the sound of feet pounding against the floor.

Turning slowly he was startled by the vision in pink rushing at him, arms open wide with a large smile spread across that all too familiar face.

"Zax!"

Instinct made him brace for the collision, reflexes brought his arms up and she was in his arms, her own wrapped tightly around his waist, face buried against his chest. Attempts to push her back so he could look at her properly failed as her grip tightened around his waist and for a brief moment he feared she would squeeze the breath out of him. Not that he would have minded in the slightest, inhaling the scent of her hair as he rested his cheek atop the crown of her head.

"You are wearing pink," he whispered against her hair. "It really was just a joke."

"What?" She asked, pulling back to look up at him. "I couldn't he-"

He couldn't take it anymore, he cut her words off, sweeping her off her feet and kissing her thoroughly. The taste of peaches his mind automatically associated with her was there, the feel of her lips against his was the same, down to the tiny hesitation before she parted her lips to him.

It all drove him insane and made him never want to let go again.

"I always knew," she said as they parted and he finally lowered her back to the floor. "I want to kn-"

Finger against her lips, he silenced her question.

"Same. But later."

Lips curved into a smile and he lowered his hand to look at her closer. Analyzing every inch of her face, knowing she was doing the same. Standing in silence, arm in arm, they couldn't look away from each other nor getting enough of the other.

Smiling at her, he ran bare fingers through her bangs loving the feel of her in his arm and the sound of their intermixed breathing.

Finally at peace.

* * *

Wow! I cannot believe I finished this! I claimed this couple April 17, 2006 and over a year later I am finally finished! I am both happy and sad as I hate to part with this couple, I love them far too much! But it was time to let them go, NaNoWriMo is just around the corner and I wanted this finished before then.This final piece was inspired by an image by Garakuta and since I find their reunion in Maiden so boring! The reference to Aerith wearing pink is something that you pick up in Crisis Core, totally cute scene!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and fav'd this story! Thank you to the one who nominated this for an award, just being recognized is wonderful! Thank you all once again!

Tifa Gainsborough (Malee) October 23rd 2007 10:30pm (JST)


End file.
